Leave Me Be
by 8Ball3
Summary: Heartbreak can bring people together. Sometimes in unexpected ways, even if one person just wants to be alone. PIPERCY-CENTRIC! No Jasabeth/Annabeth-and-Jason-cheat because that's just waaaaay to OOC.
1. Percy I

**WADDUP PEEPS?! This is a Pipercy-centric story as well as a Percy-is-in-Alaska fic. Pairings: Pipercy(duh), Jeyna, Solangelo, Frazel, and Caleo.**

Percy always knew his fatal flaw was loyalty. It kept him from letting others go to do their own thing. It was called "loyalty", but it was more like "overprotective". Still, before Annabeth left on a quest, Percy couldn't help but feel like he _had _to go. But he wasn't meant to. The quest seemed to last forever, which was normal. Percy worried about his girlfriend, but went about his normal routine. Weeks passed, typically with Iris-messages flowing. Iris must have gotten a workout. Then, she didn't contact him for three days. Three days passed into five which flowed into a week.

A lookout conch sounded, which sent Percy sprinting for the Hill. The quest had returned. They would be back together and it would be good. Along with many other campers, he eagerly awaited the joyous mood was instantly knocked down when the crowd gathered around a single camper, Carrie, daughter of Apollo.

Her clothes were torn and bloody. Her bow was nearly broken and her quiver was empty. She struggled to stand straight. Percy helped her into a sitting position while Katie Gardner took off her backpack.

"Carrie, what happened?" Percy asked. Carrie sobbed for breath and began in a shaky voice.

"On our way back, we… we were attacked. Hydras. Not like any we've fought before." Percy frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Smaller, but faster Hydras," she said. "Fire breathing. Limited flight. We didn't know what to do." Campers began shouting questions and generally causing chaos, voicing speculation on these new monsters. Percy's unease grew. Annabeth should have gotten out of there…

"Percy?" Katie said. Everyone went quiet. Katie was holding a white object. Percy grabbed it. It was the hilt of Annabeth's drakon bone sword, the blade snapped off. He blinked. Annabeth…

Five days passed. Percy spent all that time locked in the Poseidon cabin, emerging only during mealtimes and at night. Everyone steered clear of him at night. The first time it happened, the harpies had attacked him and were all killed. He hid in the arena, slashing through dummies. A few times he climbed the wall, even though it wasn't active. Tonight, Percy was more sad than mad. He should have been there. It should have been him. Annabeth didn't deserve it. There wasn't even a body. It had been incinerated by the fire. The only thing that remained was her necklace and a single strand of hair. Percy kept those locked in a box, which he had brought with him to the top of the wall. Opening the box, he ran his finger along the beads of her necklace. Untying it, he strung the beads onto his, except the coral he had given her. As for her hair, he placed it in an abalone locket Tyson had made a long time ago. Percy slipped the necklace on. He sighed. It was nice up here. The clinking of rocks made him jump up, Riptide already in sword mode. A figure put its hands up.

"Who are you?" Percy asked, voice steely cold and level.

"It's me, Fishsticks." The figure said softly. Percy recognized the voice. He lowered his sword.

"Hey, Pipes," he said and sat back down. Piper sat next to him and rubbed her hand on his back.

"I'm sorry Percy," she said, sympathy in her voice. "Neither of you deserved it. I can sort of relate, what with Leo's death and all, but-

"He came back. She's not." Percy muttered. Against his will, his voice hitched. Piper scooted closer and hugged the son of Poseidon.

"It'll be okay, Percy. We're here for you."

As two years passed, Percy seemed to slowly get over it. He commissioned Malcolm and the Athena cabin to build a monument in Annabeth's honor. During that time, he got closer to some other campers, namely Piper and Leo. All three had a kindred spirit, what with recklessness, small rebellion, and bad jokes. Though Leo took the prize for bad jokes.

Percy helped them get better at swordplay and combat. Leo preferred to use his warhammers and Piper wielded the Boread sword, which she named Icicle, along with Katoptris. Piper was the better of the two. Leo simply blasted with fire whenever the situation got dicey.

Leo coached them through building and engineering. He taught them to assemble small machines and mechanics. Percy once built a steam powered plate washer, saving the entire camp from kitchen patrol. Piper built a magical mirror that would flash red if an appearance seemed tacky or green if the appearance was good. The two boys insisted on making it red and then going about their day.

Piper took the liberty of helping them organize their clothes. She abandoned the project after Percy found an old, moldy pair of boxers stashed under his bed and Leo accidentally burned half his to ash. They did get some new clothes, so it wasn't a total bust.

Then, three years after Annabeth's death, Percy vanished. His cabin was all cleaned up, everything gone. No signs of kidnapping or abduction. No signs of fighting. It was as if he simply left. Grover attempted to contact him through the empathy link, but Percy had cut if off. The only clue was a paper on his neatly made bed.

_N -PJ_

For weeks, the camp tried to decipher the clue. Finally, someone suggested the N stood for "North".

Search parties were dispatched north. They went in every northern direction. Someone latched onto the idea that he had actually gone south, in an attempt to throw them off his trail. Satyrs and demigods went everywhere. Camp Jupiter assisted in the search, along with the Hunter and Amazons.

He was never found.

The remaining demigods of the Prophecy gathered to figure out where he had gone. Nothing made sense.

Percy Jackson was gone, seemingly for good.

**Now before you send an assassin after me for killing off Annabeth, let me just say it's because fuck you, I'm the author. If you're here from Green Eye Newbie, that story will still be continuing. I'm gonna be focusing on that more than this until I finish it. But yeah, review please! -RFA**


	2. Piper I

**Hi. Me again. I wanted to at least get a Piper chapter in before I posted again to GEN. Which will be coming soon-ish.**

The war council was falling apart again. To be fair, they usually did every day. This was probably worse.

It started when Malcolm suggested that maybe Percy was gone for good. He didn't want to admit it himself, but it was probably the Athena-Poseidon rivalry coming into play. The Dionysus cabin backed him, along with Nemesis, Hypnos, and surprisingly, Zeus. Piper could tell Jason didn't want to throw in the towel, but it was the same reason as Athena. Parental rivalries.

Piper glanced at her boyfriend, worried about him. She felt like they had been getting farther apart. They didn't spend as much time together as they had in the past. It may have been partly her fault, since she hung out with Leo and Percy a lot. Well, more Leo now.

Chiron attempted to move the discussion on.

"If you believe Perseus is gone for good, you may withdraw from the search. Arguing isn't helping anything and will only serve to drive us apart. Nico, have you felt anything?" The son of Hades shook his head.

"Nothing. He's still alive. Unless he managed to hide himself so well…"

"He's alive," Grover said. "The empathy link may be gone, but I'm close enough to Percy that I'll know if he's dead, probably before Nico does. No offense, Nico." Nico shook his head.

"None taken. You satyrs are better attuned to nature. But, yes, as soon as I feel anything, I will tell you." The council waited for Chiron to move on.

"Thank you, Nico. I believe there's one more thing. Jason?" The blond stood.

"Yeah. I know not all you guys have been kept up-to-date on all of Camp Jupiter's affairs, but Frank Zhang stepped down as preator. He wanted to be closer to Hazel and being preator was interfering. So Reyna asked me if I wanted to step up. I accepted and will be leaving in two days." Piper blinked. Jason was leaving?

"We wish you luck, Jason. Your time at Camp Half-Blood will be remembered. Council adjourned." Chiron said. Campers filed out, chatting. Jason turned to Piper.

"Come on." He strode out the door and Piper jogged to catch up. They walked in silence to Cabin One.

"What's up, Jace?"

"Piper, I've been thinking," Jason said.

_I knew it_. Piper thought.

"Me too," she said. "You want to end this." Jason looked down and nodded.

"We've been getting distant and our relationship was essentially founded on a lie. As great as you are, I don't think we're meant to be together." He looked up. "I'm sorry."

"I was going to say that," Piper said. "And since you're going to California, you can hang out with my dad more. And also Reyna. She's better for you. You're both leaders. I'm not. Good luck, Jason." She hugged him. Jason returned it and stepped away, packing his things into a suitcase. Sensing she wasn't wanted, Piper left.

She wandered around camp aimlessly before going to her cabin. Her mind was all in a jumble. The biggest thought was, where the Styx was Percy? Of course she cared about him, he was her friend. Probably her best friend. She went down to the beach with a surfboard her dad had bought her. Surfing was one of her favorite things to do. The sea spray, the wind, and smell of the ocean. Half-Blood Beach was one of the best places to surf. Paddling out to just beyond the breaking point of the waves, she sat on the wooden board.

"Piper!" a voice yelled. Piper looked around wildly. Who was that? A shimmer caught her eye. An Iris-message. Frank and Hazel's images, formed from the ocean mist, hovered a few feet away.

"What's up you guys?"

"We think we know where Percy went!" Frank said, excitedly. Piper nearly fell into the ocean.

"Where?!" she asked. There had been no leads on Percy's whereabouts yet.

"Has he ever talked about our quest to Alaska?" Hazel asked.

"Yeah. He told me how big and wild and beautiful it was. He said he would like to live there…" Piper trailed off at the last part. "Hold on, guys. I gotta tell Chiron. I'll call you guys back!" She swiped her hand through the mist and it dissipated. She rode a wave back to the shore and sprinted back to the Big House. Bursting through the door, and scaring the horns and hooves off quite a few satyrs, she ran to Chiron's office.

"Chiron! I have a lead on Percy!" The kindly centaur looked up, surprised. After conversing with Frank and Hazel, he rose from the wheelchair.

"Assemble the camp in the amphitheater. We need to issue a quest."

The camp was all abuzz when Chiron went to the center of the theater. He struck his hooves against the stones and everyone quieted.

"Campers! We are here to address something of grave importance," he began. Connor Stoll jumped up.

"I didn't do it!" Everyone laughed. Even Chiron chuckled.

"It's not about you, Mr. Stoll. Rather, it is about Perseus. Piper, care to explain?" Piper stood before the camp.

"Percy is in Alaska." Half expecting an ear-splitting roar, she was surprised by the dead silence. Will Solace raised his hand.

"He's in the land beyond the gods?" Piper nodded.

"It makes sense. He wanted no contact with anyone. Alaska is pretty damn big and the gods have no influence. It's perfect for a self-imposed exile."

"Are you gonna lead a quest?" Jason asked. Piper turned to her ex.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Yes I am." Hopeful eyes trained on her, begging for a chance to prove themselves and to find the most powerful demigod in history. Piper had already decided on her companions.

"Grover. You know any tracking spells?" The satyr stood.

"Yeah. And like I said, I can sense his death. If that happens." Grover walked down to stand next to her. Piper surveyed the campers before landing on a head of curly hair.

"Leo. We're gonna need Festus for transport and you have fire. That'd be useful in Alaska," she said. Leo grinned and leaped down.

"Anything for my peeps. Aquaman can't hide forever." He lit his hand ablaze and lifted, eliciting a cheer from the camp. Chiron nodded and Rachel stood.

"Miss McLean, you prophecy." Green mist billowed around Piper and Rachel's eyes glowed green.

_You shall head north, to the land beyond the gods,_

_Seek who was lost, where few demigods have trod._

_Prepare for failure, though it will not be in vain,_

_For this is but a warning for far more pain._

The mist retreated and Rachel nearly collapsed. Piper blinked. Prepare for failure? Does that mean the quest would fail? She tried not to think about it, but nodded to Chiron.

"We leave tomorrow."

True to her word, the quest was ready to leave the next day. Festus was gleaming and breathing fire, Grover was being fawned over by a newly pregnant Juniper, and Calypso was fussing over Leo. Piper felt somewhat jealous of her companions. They were in solid relationships, with partners that loved them. Styx, Grover was going to be a dad. Leo had somehow worked his ridiculous charm and Calypso fell for him. Hard. And then he came back to an island no man ever returns to and rescued her from and island she can't be rescued from. How freaking sweet.

"Hey," a voice said. Piper turned. It was Jason.

"Hey," she responded. "What's up?"

"Um, seeing as you're going on this quest and all, I figured you needed something magical. Y'know, Grover has his pipes, Leo is magical all on his own," Piper chuckled at that, getting a brief smirk from Jason. "But you don't have much. So here." He handed her an Imperial Gold nugget. She took it and her hand tingled. Electricity.

"What is it?"

"I had Leo make it for me. He calls it a 'Lighting Grenade'. Tap it once and throw it. As soon as it hits the ground, a lightning bolt comes down. One of the Hecate kids managed to enchant the lighting so it won't harm any friendlies." Piper put it into her backpack.

"Thanks, Sparky. It'll come in handy. Leo seems to attract trouble wherever he goes."

"It's because I'm so hot!" Leo said, walking over. He pulled Jason into a bear hug. "Have fun in New Rome, Shazam. We'll be looking for Percy." Jason smiled.

"Good luck to you guys. May the gods help you." Piper nodded and her and Leo went to Festus, ready to go. Calypso wished them luck and kissed Leo. Grover said goodbye to Juniper and his kid. They mounted Festus and, with a final farewell from the camp as well as a blessing from Chiron, began their quest to find Percy Jackson.

**One thing that I should clear up is the time setting. Annabeth's death is the year after the Giant War. So everyone is one year older. Percy leaves three years after. So he's about 22. Piper was 16 in HoO, which makes her about 20. Just ****clarifying****. Also, side note (minor spoiler for ToA), Sally was pregnant with Percy's mortal half-sister. I like this idea, so I'm gonna put it in. Therefore, Estelle Blofis is four. Anywhat, review! -RFA**


	3. Percy II

**Goddamn, I'm going crazy. Help.**

The frigid cold bit through the man's jacket. Jonathan Sawyer sighed. Even though it was summer, Alaska was still cold. His family lived on the outskirts of Nome, almost in the wilderness. He attempted to lift the wood bundle and nearly dropped it. Too heavy. The sound of crunching snow and grass caused him to turn around. A younger man, about half his age, approached him. His hair was jet black and his complexion was handsome. He probably caused a bunch of girls to swoon all over him. The most striking feature was his eyes. Jonathan had never seen eyes so bright. The only thing that green was the ocean. A black mastiff trotted alongside him

"Need a hand?" The man asked. Jonathan nodded. The mastiff at the man's heels laid down, watching them.

"This damn pile is too heavy. Out here though, it's necessary," Jonathan said. He braced his hands on one side, the man grabbed the other. Together, they lifted it into the bed of Jon's truck.

"Thanks. What's your name?" Jonathan asked.

"Orion. And yours?" Orion asked.

"Jonathan Sawyer. Call me Jon," They shook hands. Orion's grip was strong and calloused. "Need a lift into town?" he offered. Orion nodded.

While they were driving, the truck broke down.

"Dammit. Not again. Last time this happened, it took almost an hour for someone to come out and fix it." Jon said as he got out. Popping the hood open, he looked at the engine. Orion got out and looked.

"It's the belt." Pulling out a screwdriver, Orion began poking around the engine. He found the problem and within a few minutes, fixed it. He poured something into the oil tank. "Done." Jon started the engine. It rumbled, turned over, and went almost silent.

"What'd you do?"

"Put a substance that silences the engine. Makes it run better, too." If Jon had not been a mortal, he might have smelled death coming from the engine. Water from the River Styx can make machines run better. Had he been a demigod, he might have known who has bright green eyes. If he had been a satyr, he would have smelled the scent of demigod emanating from Orion. He might have even smelled the ocean. If he had been clear-sighted, he might have seen the hellhound that followed the man. Jon didn't know it, but Percy Jackson had fixed his car.

After Jon dropped off Percy and Mrs. O'Leary in downtown Nome, Percy immediately headed for the wilderness. Rifling through his pack, he pulled out a black cloak. When he put it on, warmth spread through him, reminding him of the fire at Camp Half-Blood.

The cloak was a gift from different gods. When he wore it, he would never be cold thanks to Hestia. When the hood was up, his face would be obscured and be able to see at night as it were day, courtesy of Hades. As a gift from Poseidon, he would be invulnerable in water and have accelerated movements. Artemis' gift was knowledge of the wilderness. Percy planned to never take off the cloak.

After a few hours of hiking and trail blazing, Percy found a suitable place to build his home. Using Riptide and his own handiwork, he built a small cabin in a few hours. It wasn't much, essentially a large hut, but the walls were made of logs and the roof of woven sticks. Mud was smeared between cracks and chinks to keep in warmth. Making a fire, Percy cooked more mud to form a hearth and chimney. He built a door and his new home was complete.

A few weeks passed during which Percy added more to his home. Using what little money he had, he bought a bed, carpet, and chairs. A simple gas stove. He also made a small garden in which he grew tomatoes, corn, wheat, and some fruit. They grew fine, thanks to a nature enchantment Grover had taught him years ago. He improved his archery skills, enough to hunt rabbit and moose. No predators approached him, which he didn't understand. No monsters attacked either, which seemed odd. It was a simple life, one he was grateful for. Every night, as he slept, he dreamed of Annabeth. She was in Elysium, waiting for him, but happy.

Tonight, as he dreamed, something interfered. A wave washed through his dream, wiping it away. Poseidon's form appeared for the first time since he began living in Alaska.

"Percy, my boy,"

"What do you want dad?" Percy winced at his harshness.

"To check on you. It's hard enough contacting you, so I don't have much time. I can only watch you through the Fates. Are you alright?"

"The Fates?"

"Yes. At my request, they created a way for me to observe. You've done well for yourself."

"How's camp?"

"They know where you are. A quest is being led to find you." Percy blinked. No. How could they? Why would they want him back?

"Do you know why I left? Because there's nothing for me at camp. And if I went back, you guys would just use again. I haven't renounced Olympus, but if I am used as a pawn again, I will." Percy willed his dream to fade, Poseidon's worried face etched in his mind.

Unable to sleep any more, Percy sat in a chair by the fire. He stared into the flames. His On impulse, he brought out Riptide. The fire reflected off the bronze blade, making it a deep orange. The edge was dulled from all the trees he had cut with it. Percy stood and went to his bed. He opened a compartment and pulled out a sizable lump of Celestial Bronze. An idea had been tickling in the back of his head. Grabbing more firewood, he went outside.

Creating a small forge, Percy began working. He heated the metal and shaped it. The process took almost three hours, by when he was done, a gleaming ax rested on the ground, cooled by the air and snow. Percy slid a limb through the opening in the head. Pride overtook him. He had forged something! All on his own, too. Decidedly happier, he headed back. A loud barking made him stop. Mrs. O'Leary was barking at something in the underbrush. Uncapping Riptide, Percy flipped up his hood went over to check it out. A camera flash nearly blinded him. When he regained his vision, two hikers were scampering away, presumably to share the picture with the world.

Shit.

**WELP, Percy's in trouble. I'm gonna go work on GEN now. -RFA**


	4. Piper II

**Why do I keep writing short chapters? Weird.**

Two days into the quest and they got attacked by monsters. They were always expecting an attack. Not like this.

Even though Festus was fully capable of flying and supporting three people, sleeping on the back of a dragon with your face squished against your friend's back isn't exactly an ideal sleeping position. So they set down in a Kansas cornfield, which set both Leo and Piper _extremely_ on edge. Festus stood guard over them and when the monster attacked, he roared, waking the questers up.

The monster was an odd thing. The head was a snake crossed with a bull, set on a long neck not unlike a giraffe's. The body was bodybuilder big, muscles almost as big as Piper's head. The legs were furry cattle. It looked like the Minotaur had a nightmare kid with the Hydra.

"What the Hades is that?!" Leo yelled, already setting his hammers ablaze.

"No fire! Not here!" Grover yelped. "As for the monster, I've never seen or heard of it!" The monster seemed offended by this and let out a sound that was a mix of a hiss and a moo. It spit poison at Grover, who dodged. The corn plant behind him, unable to dodge or move in any way, melted into a sludge. Piper drew her sword and dagger and was about to charge in when Festus swooped in and neatly bisected it. The two halves of the monster lay inert.

"Well, that was quick." Piper slid Katoptris back into its sheath when the two halves of the monster began twitching. The skin and innards bubbled.

"Um, Grover? What happens when you slice off a Hydra's head?" Leo asked in a small voice.

"Two more grow in…" Grover said.

The monster finished twitching and being gross. Two Minotaur-Hydras glared at them, snorting and hissing. They charged. Piper slashed with her sword and froze one leg. The monster snapped at her with its bovine fangs. The ice shattered and Piper was nearly trampled when the monster was hit with a blast of flame. Leo ran at it, yelling at the top of his lungs. A fist of fire slammed into the monster knocking it aside. The smell of burgers invaded Piper's nose, making her gag.

The monster struggled up and glared at them. As it charged, Festus grabbed it in one claw, tossed it into the air and blasted it with a jet of flame. Monster dust settled around them.

"Atta boy, Festus!" Leo cheered. A yell from Grover brought their attention back to the other monster. It was standing over Grover, ready to kill. The satyr was uselessly banging his panpipes against its head. Leo fired a blast of flame into the side of the beat. It tumbled off, freeing Grover. Festus landed a massive flame, causing it to meet the same fate as its clone.

"Grover, what were those?" Piper asked.

"Like I said, never heard of or seen them. They looked like a cross between the Minotaur and the Hydra. Hydrataurs, if you will."

"Sick name. But how did Ol' Beefcakes manage to woo an overgrown snake?" Leo said.

"Maybe... maybe it wasn't a monster kid," Piper said. Her questmates looked at each other, then at her.

"I don't like where this is going," Leo groaned.

"Someone or something is cross-breeding monsters to be better and stronger." Piper said. She half expected Leo to gasp dramatically and swoon against Festus or Grover, but he simply smirked.

"I got the fire. We saw how well that worked." As if to prove his point, Festus roared and blew flames into the air. All three knew they would be unable to sleep, so they mounted the dragon automaton and took off once again.

It took two more days to reach Camp Jupiter, where they planned to stop for a layover before heading north to Alaska. They hit a few detours, like a storm system in Utah that spawned so many _venti_, Piper was sure they'd end up in Oz. Festus cut south through Arizona. They passed over the Grand Canyon. Piper felt a twinge of heartache as she remembered when Jason caught her and learned to control the winds. Leo gripped Festus harder.

"I fell down there once. That's all I needed," he muttered. Piper chuckled. She remembered when Leo nearly fell down and Coach Hedge had rescued him. They flew over it and the glorified crack receded.

As they traveled, Las Vegas appeared. Grover shuddered.

"Keep flying," he said. "Vegas is not fun."

"Didn't you get stuck in a casino there?" Piper asked. Grover's gaze became unfocused as he relived memories.

"Percy's very first quest. Annabeth's too. And mine. We had to find Zeus's master bolt. On a hunch, we headed to Los Angeles, thinking Hades had taken it. That unearthed a whole 'nother can of worms. But yeah, we stopped in Vegas. Stayed at a place called the Lotus Hotel and Casino. Time passed differently. Felt like a few hours, but five days passed in the real world. Let's not go there." Festus snorted in agreement and flew over the glittering city.

Three days after leaving Camp Half-Blood, the Oakland Hills began popping out of the flat landscape. Festus angled for the valley between them and Camp Jupiter appeared. It hadn't changed much since Piper had seen it last. The only difference was the much expanded Temple Hill.

Hundreds of temples covered the hill like moss. They were varying sizes, the largest being the one to Jupiter. The Neptune temple was probably the smallest. Jason had done good on his promise, maybe even better. Nearly every god and goddess had a temple and shrine.

As Festus soared over the hills, horns sounded. The camp knew they were there. Leo directed the dragon towards the Field of Mars. The Twelfth Legion and citizens of New Rome streamed to the open field. As they got lower, Piper saw faces she recognized. Frank, Hazel, Dakota, Reyna, and, oh gods. Jason.

**ALLLLLLRighty. So this story is pretty much underway. I'm still working on GEN, but since final exams are coming up, I'm directing most of my energy towards that. So I'm gonna be on a hiatus for at least a week. Then the updates'll start rolling. -RFA**


	5. Percy III

After the whole fiasco with the hikers, Percy was very careful. On one foray into Nome for supplies, he saw a news van. Not good. He slipped into the library. The front clerk nodded in greeting, which Percy returned. He headed for the computers. Finding an open one, he opened the web browser and typed "nome" into the search bar. A list of articles appeared, all revolving around the same thing.

Hikers in Alaska discover a Supernatural Entity

Possible New Legend?

The Aleutian Wraith- Everything You Need to Know

The list went on and on and on. Percy clicked on one and the full article popped up. A grainy picture of him in the cloak headed the article. Riptide appeared as a gleaming beam of light. Reading over it, Percy gathered some information.

One: The hikers shared the picture and the entire country, possibly even the world, knew about it.

Two: He had a new name. The Aleutian Wraith. Percy rather liked that.

Three: The hikers remembered where it was and were offering to give tours back to the place. His home.

Closing the browser, Percy double timed it out of the library. He was running down the street when a shout nearly caused him to fall over.

"Orion!" Percy turned towards the source. Jonathan, the mortal he had helped his first day. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Jon, thanks. How are you?" It never hurt to be kind with mortals.

"Not bad. Have you heard about this wraith in the wilderness?"

"A bit," Percy replied. "Sounds scary."

"Yeah, it does. Listen, folks here aren't too worried about it. Myself, I don't believe a lick of it. Lived here my whole life and never once heard about any sort of spirit living out there," Jon said. "No, what I'm worried about is tourists, conspiracy theorists, that sort of thing. They go absolutely bonkers whenever something like this pops up and you can be sure they're gonna come here. I know you're new and that you live out there. If you'd like, you can stay with us." Jon offered. Percy blinked. Every instinct told him not to. Easier to hide. Annabeth's voice echoed in his head, a lesson he had learned from her.

Camouflaging is better than isolating

Percy nodded.

"Let me get my stuff. Meet me at the edge of the woods tonight."

Percy lay on a couch and stared up at the dark ceiling of Jon's house. The mortal family was kind and the three kids loved him. The oldest was in eighth grade and the youngest was a year old. The middle child, in fifth grade, however, was something else. When Percy was first introduced, she shied away from Mrs. O'Leary. Percy figured it was because she was scared of dogs. But whenever he got close to her, she tried to hide from him. Odd. He tried not to think about it, but it kept nagging him. Quietly, he got off the old, ratty couch and crept upstairs. He opened a door a hair and peeked in. The girl was sitting on the bed, lamp on, and reading a book. Percy knocked softly. She quickly turned off the light and hid the book, thinking it was her parents. Percy walked in.

"Lila?" he asked softly. The girl shifted and opened her eyes. When she saw it was Percy, she hid under the blanket.

"Go 'way!" she said. Percy sat on the end of the bed.

"Lila, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Scary!"

"What is?"

"You are!" Percy frowned.

"How am I scary?" Her small head popped out. She opened a drawer on the nightstand and pulled out a crayon drawing. Percy recognized it as himself. The most notable details were the green aura around him, the golden glow from his heart, and Riptide at full size, green and blue energy emanating from the blade. Percy set the drawing down. He pulled out Riptide and uncapped it. The sword sprang to life. Lila stared at it. She reached out to touch it, but her hand passed through it. Her eyes widened.

"Why can't I touch it?" She asked.

"Because there's rules. But can you see it?" Lila nodded. "What is it?" Percy asked.

"A sword,"

"That's right." On the outside, Percy maintained a calm, friendly demeanor. On the inside was pure panic. "Lila, who do you think I am?" The book she was reading was retrieved from beneath the pillow. Percy noted it was a children's book about the Olympians. Lila flipped through the pages until she stopped. The page had a very familiar face on it.

"Poseedion," Lila said. "The ocean god." Percy shrugged.

"Yes and no. He's my dad. My name is Perseus Jackson and I am the son of Poseidon."

"Why don't you live with him?"

"Because I'm not allowed. I have to live here. There's a" Percy stopped. "There was a special place I used to live in."

"What happened to it?"

"Nothing happened to it. I left,"

"Why?" Percy had forgotten the incessant asking of small kids.

"Someone I knew died. So I left and came here,"

"Who was it?"

"Her name was Annabeth. Her mom was Athena, the goddess of wisdom,"

"Did you have a crush on her?" An innocent question. Percy looked down.

"No. She was my girlfriend," Lila was quiet before asking yet another question.

"Did you love her?" she asked quietly. Percy nodded, a single tear falling onto the floor. Lila patted his back.

"Don't feel sad, Perseus. She's okay. She's in Ee-lee-s-ium,"

"Elysium," Percy corrected automatically. He sighed.

"Lila, I have to go. I can't stay here, but remember this. You are special because you can see things your family can't. If you ever need help, pray to the gods. They'll hear you."

"Do you have to go?"

"Yes, Lila. I do." Percy left the room and went back downstairs. He gathered his stuff and wrote a note thanking Jon for his kindness. Then Percy disappeared into the night, not looking back.

He headed for his cabin cautiously. It was late, but that didn't guarantee he was alone. Sure enough, he saw the smoldering embers of a campfire near his home. Those damn hikers were back. Mrs. O'Leary snarled quietly when she saw the mortals in her territory.

"Howl," Percy muttered.

Because hellhounds are most definitely not normal dogs and because they're from the Underworld, Mrs. O'Leary's howl sounded like a banshee screech. As the unearthly sound echoed off the trees, Percy slipped into the camp. The hikers were waking up in fear and when they saw the black apparition hovering over them, they screamed like children and fled. Percy sighed. He hated antagonizing mortals, but they could be really annoying.

When Percy got inside, he flopped into a chair. There was a mess to clean up. Those stupid hikers had gone inside and trashed it. Time to start cleaning up. 

**I'm gonna post 2 chapters every time I update. It'll make it go quicker and you guys get a 2-for-1 deal on updates. -RFA**


	6. Piper III

The Romans really were different than the Greeks. How? Children of Venus _actually fought_. True, some of Piper's siblings would fight, but only if their clothes or style was insulted. Children of Venus weren't half bad. And the difference between satyrs and fauns was almost laughable. Jason had been making an effort for fauns to have more of a role in camp affairs, but it went downhill after a faun stole some of the camp's money.

The way they dined was different too. At Camp Half-Blood, cabins sat together. No such restrictions applied to Camp Jupiter. Piper lounged on a couch with her questmates, along with Reyna, Jason, Frank, and Hazel. Piper tried not to feel envious of Reyna, despite the fact that the two praetors were holding hands. Grover muched his way through enchilada after enchilada while Leo grabbed a pizza. Lighting his hands aflame, he heated it up until it was nearly smoking. Leo ignored the smell and munched through it. Piper picked at a salad, not having much of an appetite. She had just explained their quest to her, along with why they were on it in the first place.

"Poor Percy," Reyna finally said. "When he first came here, I may or may not have tried to make him mine. He turned me down for Annabeth. They were so close…"

"It wasn't just hard on him," Grover said. "The whole camp took it pretty hard. She was one of our leaders and our best strategist." Leo nodded.

"She understood engineering pretty damn well too," he added. Piper said nothing. The group took a moment to remember their friend. Finally, Jason broke the silence.

"So where exactly in Alaska is he?"

"Likely not Anchorage," Hazel said. "Something like that would probably drive him pretty far away. If I were you, I'd go north. That's pretty sparsely populated."

"I think I might have a place," said Leo. He put a finger to his ear. A bronze earpiece rested there, allowing Festus to communicate with him even if they were far apart. "Festus has been doing a search through the Interwebs and he found something." Leo dug through his tool belt and pulled out a disc the size of a Frisbee. He tapped it and a screen turned on. It was an article about something called an Aleutian Wraith. The group read it. Apparently, a couple of hikers had encountered a "supernatural entity" while hiking outside of Nome. They went back and saw it again. The description, given by one of the hikers, described it as "big and black and terrifying. It had a light thingy in it's right hand and it didn't even have a face, man."

"Do you think that's him?" Reyna asked. Leo shrugged.

"I sent Festus to fly up that way and scan for any Celestial Bronze," the mechanic said, putting away the display. "Based off the picture, this glow right here is pretty close to a Celestial sword. I even found a video interview they gave and used a magical lie detector to see if they made it up. Nothing."

"Why Nome?" Jason mused.

"Well, it is sorta famous. It's the finish for the Iditarod. Percy would always obsess over that," Piper said. "He liked the idea of people coming together in the face of bad odds to help a village in need." Hazel nodded.

"We only went to Anchorage on our quest to find Alcyoneus. I remember he asked about Nome."

"So all we have to do is fly to Nome, find Percy, and convince him to come back? Piece of cake." Leo said. He ignited a finger and carved a smiley face in his pizza. Piper stared at the melting cheese. She remembered a part from the prophecy, _prepare for failure_. They were destined to fail. The next part of that was more promising. _Though it will not be in vain_. Why the contradiction?

"Piper?" Grover waved his hand in front of her face, snapping Piper out of her thoughts. "You good?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Spaced out for a sec." The group, though skeptical, turned the topic to something else. Piper mumbled an excuse for leaving, then headed for Temple Hill. She hiked up the trail to the Neptune temple. It was in a lot better shape than before. It was almost as big as a house. The sound of waves softly invaded her ears. She walked in and knelt at the altar, overflowing with fruits and, oddly enough, coral.

"Poseidon or Neptune, whichever, please tell Percy to come back with us. He can't be alone for this long." No reply from the god, though the waves did seem to get louder. She sighed and walked out of the temple.

"I know what you're thinking," a voice said. Piper jumped. A breathtakingly beautiful woman leaned against the doorframe. Decorative armor covered her body. She examined her flawless fingernails before turning her full attention to Piper.

"Mom, Aphrodite, Venus, whichever," said Piper, with not much love in her voice. "What do you want?"

"Nice to see you too. I'm Venus, for now. Walk with me, dear. We need to talk." Venus began heading down the hill and Piper jogged after her to catch up.

"What is it?"

"It's about Perseus and your quest to find him. It is as you feared. The quest will fail."

"You came all this way to tell me this is all for nothing?"

"If you would let me explain, you'll learn that I have more to say. When Annabeth died, I was devastated. The couple I worked so hard to get together, the perfect pair, was shattered. And with it Perseus' heart,"

"So what am I supposed to do?" Piper asked.

"Will you let me explain?" The goddess sighed. "Demigods these days. Anyway, I understand you and Jason broke up a few days ago. While I did approve of him, you two weren't meant to last. This quest, though…" Piper blinked.

"No. Not that." As she denied it, Venus simply smiled. "He's my friend!"

"Is he?" Piper glared at the goddess, who simply waggled her fingers playfully and vanished. Extremely exasperated, Piper began walking back to the Forum. The Romans were heading for the Field of Mars and the fort that was constructed there. She sighed. Wargames. Turning away, she headed to the barracks. Almost none of the Romans were there, save for a few kids who were injured or sick.

"Enjoying the view?" Someone asked. Piper turned. A legionnaire was leaning on the railing of one of the barrack porches. He picked at the wood, occasionally glancing at Piper.

"Not so much as enjoying it as noticing the differences between here and Half-Blood,"

"Differences such as…"

"Children of Venus fighting, for one. Back home, all the Aphrodite campers do is their nails and flirt with boys." Piper said. The legionnaire raised an eyebrow.

"I'm assuming you're not one of them?" he asked. His gaze swept over Piper, sizing her up, but not in a bad way. Sizing her up as if trying to determine how she fought. She shook her head.

"Nope. I'm not one for all that fashion and beauty crap, much as it may surprise you." The guy nodded and hopped over the railing, landing just in front of her.

"Andrew Quent, son of Mars." He stuck out his hand and Piper shook it.

"Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite." When she told him her godly parent, or godly annoyance, Andrew's eyebrows shot up.

"You're Piper McLean? As in one of the Seven Piper McLean? And also Tristan McLean?" His expression was nothing short of fanboying. She sighed.

"Yeah, Tristan is my dad. And yes, I am one of the Seven. If I can ask, why aren't you fighting out there?" She gestured to the wargame going on, the sounds of battle echoing across the landscape. Andrew shrugged.

"I have really bad scoliosis. Not much of a frontline fighter. I'm a medic." He sounded sheepish, as if a son of the war god being a medic was a brand of shame. Piper put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure you're a great medic. There's nothing to be ashamed of," said Piper. Andrew heaved a sigh.

"I know, but I feel like my dad doesn't like that, the medic part of me. All my siblings are these amazing fighters and Frank… the guy is a godsdammed shapeshifter."

"Quite frankly, I think medics are way better than fighters. They heal people when they're injured and…"

"Medics don't heal. They make you comfortable while you die. Doctors heal people." Andrew said, grinning. Piper laughed.

"That's sort of dark." She said. Andrew shrugged. gged. They began walking down the Via Praetoria towards the city. They two talked and laughed about random topics, everything under the sun. Andrew was nice and funny and sweet. Piper found herself wanting to be with him more. A few hours went by until curfew for the legion. Piper and Andrew walked back to the Fourth Cohort. They talked for a bit until Andrew had to go in. They hugged goodbye and Andrew disappeared through the door. Piper remained for a moment before heading back to the inn the quest was staying in.

"I see you've met Andrew," Hazel's voice said. The daughter of Pluto seemed to materialize from the shadows, like her brother. She fell in step with Piper.

"Don't you have to be back in the barracks?" Piper asked. Hazel shrugged.

"Centurions can stay out later. Not much though,"

"Huh. What do you know about Andrew?" Piper asked. Her companion stared into space.

"He's a son of Mars and extremely laid back, more so than Frank," Piper was surprised and not. Frank was pretty chill and Andrew gave off vibes like a lazy cat. "He's a legionnaire and this is his last year before he musters out. He wants to study medical science and become a doctor. And, uh, important side note, he's aromantic. Never dated anyone and never will."

"I... I don't have a crush on him," said Piper. It was a half-truth. She had literally just met the guy, but he was someone she wanted to be around. Hazel glanced at her skeptically. "I don't!" Piper said again.

"I know. It's Percy, isn't it?" said Hazel softly. Piper stopped. She stared at the ground then towards the north. She nodded almost imperceptibly. Hazel smiled sadly.

"You know he may not come back, right?" She asked. Piper nodded again.

"I know. But he has to. He can't be alone forever." Hazel took her friend's hand.

"You may think that, but as far as Percy is concerned, he might as well not exist. Annabeth was everything to him and she's gone. I did go down a few days ago and talked to her." Hazel said. Piper wanted to shake Hazel repeatedly for not mentioning that earlier. "She's concerned for him. Proserpine, or Persephone, gives her updates. Apparently, he bunked with a mortal family after the hikers that found him started giving tours and guided hikes. The middle child is clear-sighted and Percy told her about him. Us. Olympus. Everything. He left after that. You have to find him, Pipes. Talk some sense into him." Hazel turned and headed back to the barracks, leaving Piper in the dark and very much confused.

***trips and falls, face-planting onto the ground* Ow. Hey guys. Here's a new chapter. I'm gonna start updating regularly now because I only have one day left as of publishing this chapter. I'm sure some of you who have/are reading Green Eye Newbie are wondering when I'm gonna update that. Well, let me explain.**

**I had a BAD case of writer's block on that, but it's starting to pass. I also sort of worked out an update schedule. I'm going to alternate between updates until one or the other finishes. So, yeah! -RFA**


	7. Confrontation

**Quick note: this is in third person. I intentionally wrote it so it switches between Percy and the quest.**

Festus soared over the West Coast. His bronze wings beat the air as fast as they could. Piper shifted restlessly on the dragon's back.

"How much longer?" she asked. Leo shrugged.

"I'm pushing him pretty hard, so maybe three hours unless something happens," The mechanic stroked Festus' head with a free hand. "You can do it, buddy." he said. Festus snorted in agreement. Flight goggles popped out from his back and the group put them on. Leo snapped his fingers twice and Festus angled upwards. When he was high enough, Festus dove.

As they hurtled towards the ground, Festus locked his back legs in place. The sounds on shifting metal rang out. The dragon leveled out and locked his wings. Twin jets sputtered to life and they rocketed away, faster than they had been before.

Percy hacked at a tree with his small hatchet. He had been running low on firewood and he needed to rebuild part of his garden's fence. When he gathered enough materials, he walked back and began working.

The south coast of Alaska quickly came into view and Festus angled northwest towards Nome.

"At least three more hours, guys!" Leo yelled. Piper gave a thumbs up and Grover threw up off the back. Piper's heart beat faster with every mile.

It was getting dark and Percy had his sights on a large bull moose. Mrs. O'Leary glared at it and Percy loosed the arrow. It hit the animal on the hind leg. The bull snorted and began running. Mrs. O'Leary leaped from the underbrush and, in a bound, took it down. Percy silently walked up to it, asked for Artemis' blessing and slit the animal's throat. Blood splattered on his hands and the forest floor. Grabbing the legs, Percy slung it onto the hellhound's back. The duo began the trek back home.

Piper looked up at the night sky and felt the dragon decelerate. Looking back, she saw the jets retract and Festus glided before diving. The lights of Nome flickered thousands of feet below. The dragon landed just beyond the city limits, near a large house. A small girl was waiting for them.

Butchers were unappreciated. Cutting up the animal and preparing the meat was _hard_. And Percy could say that because he had hands on experience. His walkie talkie chirped.

"Percy, there's a dragon robot by my house," Lila said through it. Percy grabbed it.

"Be careful, but go talk to them. See what they want," he said

"Okay,"

Piper watched as the girl approached them.

"I like your dragon." she said and stroked Festus's leg. The automaton snorted. Piper frowned. She was clear-sighted. Maybe she knew about Percy. Sliding down, she knelt in front of the girl.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Lila."

"Okay, Lila, we're looking for someone. Do you know where the Wraith is?" A voice came from Lila's pocket.

"Say no," It was Percy. Piper turned to Leo.

"Already tracking it," Leo said. Festus tilted his head a few times before pointing his head east. The quest scrambled onto the dragon and he took off.

"Percy, they're coming," Lila said. The son of Poseidon ran out of the cabin and into the woods. He ran as far as he could before stopping. A glint of bronze caught his eye. Festus.

Piper watched as the dragon landed near a small cabin. Smoke rose from the small chimney. She got off.

"Percy?" She called. Leo looked around and whistled.

"Aquaman's done pretty well for himself," he walked over to the small forge and patted the small anvil. Grover knelt and touched the ground before sniffing the air.

"He's not here," the satyr said. Piper ignored him and opened the door.

The small living area was spartan compared to the cabins. The most noticeable thing was a small memorial to Annabeth. The other detail was Percy's absence. Piper walked back outside.

"Where'd he go?"

Percy climbed a tree and looked in the direction of his home. Festus's glowing skin seemed like a fire compared to the dark forest. He hopped down and drew Riptide. Voices echoed through the trunks as he stealthily tracked towards them.

When he finally saw them, Grover was leading, sniffing the air. Leo's flaming hand provided light and Piper clutched her sword and dagger, scanning for any threats. Percy crept closer and his breath caught in his throat.

It was either because of three years of exile or because he had been gone for so long, but Piper was easily the most beautiful person Percy had seen. Sure, she was a daughter of Aphrodite, but still. Her attempts to try and hide her beauty made it even better.

Percy steeled his nerves. How dare they come and try to bring him back. He left for a reason.

"Where is _he_?" Piper asked.

"He's close," Grover said. Percy dashed from the shadows, across their path and into the woods. Grover was so startled, he fell over.

"What the Styx was that?!" Leo yelped. Piper faced the shadows where Percy was hiding.

"Percy! We know it's you!" Percy knew he had been caught. He stepped from the woods, keeping his hood up. Grover stood, facing his oldest friend, Leo lifted his flaming hand, and Piper lowered her weapons.

"Percy…" Grover said. The exile turned towards him before addressing the group.

"Leave. Now." His voice was a menacing growl. A flash of uncertainty took over Leo's face. Grover frowned, concern etched on his face. Piper stepped forward.

"Percy, please-" A flash of bronze streaked towards Piper. She raised her sword to parry it. They exchanged blows before Percy dodged around her attacks and pointed the tip of Riptide at her throat.

"I said, _leave_." Leo flicked a finger and a small whip of fire flicked at Percy. He ducked, but not before his hood came off.

Piper stifles a gasp. If possible, Percy had gotten hotter. Girls at camp always commented on his looks. Now he actually looked more like a sea god than his dad.

His green eyes were even more brilliant and a rough beard covered his jaw. Speaking of jaws, Piper was pretty sure his jawline was sharper than the sword at her throat. They stared into each other's eyes.

"Percy… _please_. Is this what Annabeth would want?" Piper asked. Percy's eyes hardened and he flung Riptide into a tree. The sword buried itself up to the hand guard.

"Don't say her name!" he yelled. The ground shook. Grover stepped forward, hands raised.

"Perce, we need you back at camp. Everyone misses you." Percy glared at the satyr before turning back and pulling Riptide free.

"Yeah, I bet they do," he said, bitterly. "I ran for a reason. There's nothing at camp for me. And even if I did stay, the next time the gods have a problem that could be easily solved, they're gonna come to me because I saved their sorry asses _twice_. I have nothing against you guys, but you need to leave. Or I will make you leave." Leo sighed.

"You're right, man. Sorry." He turned and began walking back. Grover took one last look at his best friend before following Leo back. Only Piper remained. Percy glared at her.

"Go on, McLean. Go home. Leave me be," he pushed past her and pulled up his hood.

When he reached his cabin, Festus saw him. The dragon bounded towards him, but Mrs. O'Leary tacked the dragon, thinking it was an attack. The monsters struggled up, Festus roaring and blowing flames everywhere, Mrs. O'Leary snarling and pacing. Percy drew his sword.

"Heel. Leo, calm him down or I'm gonna turn him into scrap." Leo frantically obeyed, calming Festus down with promises of oil and Tabasco sauce. Piper tried one more time to bring the son of Poseidon home.

"Percy, we need you. The camp needs you. What about your mother and Paul? Don't you have a sister?"

"Yes, I do. They know where I am. I let them know weekly that I'm okay. Now go. Please. I don't want this to get violent." Percy walked back inside, his hellhound following before she plopped down in front of the door. Piper sighed and mounted the dragon. Festus took off and began the long journey back to New York.

**SO yeah! I don't have much, but review please!**


	8. Percy IV

**I know I'm kinda breaking my own rule by not updating GEN, but I wrote this after I finished the last one and yeah...**

It had been eight months since the failed quest to bring him back. Percy had built more onto his cabin, expanding it to two stories and adding more square footage. He learned to manipulate the Mist to hide it from mortal eyes.

The monster attacks increased in frequency. For whatever reason, the monsters were mostly hybrids, like the Minotaur-Hydra he fought, or the basilisk-harpy combos. Percy had an entire wall dedicated to these monsters, trying to study them. Once, he contacted Chiron out of desperation. The centaur agreed to not tell anyone about their conversation, but did tell Percy that the camp was having the same problem. A few weeks before their conversation, a drakon-hellhound hybrid had managed to break through the borders. Thirty five campers perished before Festus, Leo, and the Ares cabin took it down.

Chiron did tell Percy that Piper had spent a considerable amount of time alone after she returned. When Percy asked why, Chiron confided his thoughts.

"I suspect she has feelings for you, my boy."

In anger, Percy ended the Iris-message and never contacted the camp again.

When he wasn't fending off monsters, Percy spent more time in Nome. The city was small enough that many people knew each other well. The citizens knew him as the loner who lived alone. Their attempts to try and find his home always proved fruitless. Percy got to know more people and dated one girl before realizing it wasn't going anywhere. He got a job at a hunting store and made enough money to live on. The Sawyer family home, however, was his favorite. He and Lila spent a lot of time in the wild, with Percy even showing her his home. He showed her the myths in her backyard and taught her about the gods. He taught her swordplay and weapons skills. Percy quickly became a favorite of Jon and assisted the mortal with chores. Percy hunted for them and supplied firewood for them so Jon wouldn't have to. In turn, the family invited Percy for dinner every Saturday.

Percy quickly realized that this life was likely better than what could have been. He bought a computer and rigged up an antenna for Internet. He began taking online college classes at University of Alaska in Marine Biology. He hoped to start a whate tour business, which would be easy as a son of Poseidon.

When he wasn't busy with classes or work, he thought about his old life, as a demigod. Once or twice, he thought about going back eventually, but wiped those thoughts away. The thoughts that wouldn't go away were those about Piper. As hard as he tried, they wouldn't leave.

Tonight, his dreams were bad. Not bad in a sense of oh-gods-some-nasty-is-gonna-destroy-the-world bad, but more like oh-gods-I-can't-believe-this-is-happening. In his dream, he was back at camp. It was the middle of the night and someone was up. From where Percy's dream self was in the middle of the commons, he could see someone on top of the rock wall. His dream flew up next to them. It wasn't one person but two. Leo and Piper. They were talking in hushed tones, but Percy could hear every word.

"Do you think he's ever gonna come back?" Piper asked. Leo shrugged.

"Dunno. Maybe not ever. Too many memories here," the mechanic said, fiddling with some gears. "His girlfriend died and he wasn't there to save her. It's Percy freaking Jackson. He told us his flaw was loyalty. I think that's what drove him away."

"So he could come back?" Piper asked, a note of hopefulness in her voice.

"Doubtful, Pipes. Don't think about it too much," Leo said. He put away his trinkets. "I'm going to sleep. G'night, Beauty Queen." He climbed down the wall, leaving Piper alone. As soon as Leo was out of sight, Piper pulled a photo out of her pocket. Percy recognized it. It was him, her, and Leo at the beach. Piper was holding the camera and grinning, Leo was forming a peace sign with his flaming hands, and Percy himself was laughing. Sand frosted his head. Percy hadn't seen that expression in a long time. It was one of happiness and comfort. Piper sighed and brushed her thumb along Percy's face.

"Why won't you come back?" She whispered. A tear dropped down onto her leg. Piper sniffed and stood up. She put the photo away and went back down the wall. Percy followed her back to the Aphrodite cabin and the dream shifted to an opulent room.

"Mm, that's sad," a woman said. Percy recognized the voice. A woman lounged on a couch, flipping through a magazine. As Percy watched, her hair shifted from blonde to brown.

"Aphrodite. I though Alaska was beyond the gods." Percy said. The goddess of love didn't look up, but nodded.

"And indeed it is. Well, not so much. You see, you are the first demigod to actually live there. You're also the _only _demigod there. So Olympus's influence has expanded just a bit. Albeit, not much, and only in Nome, but it's enough."

"So why'd you contact me?" Percy asked. Aphrodite closed the magazine and stood. She walked over to Percy.

"Oh, Perseus. Your heart was shattered so many years ago. I'll admit, when Annabeth died, a part of me did too. You two were literally the perfect match for each other. No one else on earth nor the universe would match. You joined a quest to find Artemis when all you wanted to do was find her. You held the sky for her, she was your anchor for the Curse of Achilles, you showed her your mortal point, you fought in Manhattan with her, she was the only thing you remembered when Hera exchanged you two, and best of all, you fell into Tartarus to be with her. Needless to say, after that little jaunt through Tartarus, Athena finally came to respect you. Not in a grudging way, for hear of angering Poseidon, but for you. Annabeth was her favorite daughter and you gained the total respect of Athena."

"So what's your point?" Percy asked. Aphrodite laughed as if Percy was a baby who kept pushing a square block into a round hole.

"She knows how important your loyalty is. So when you left, she immediately came to me for help." Percy frowned.

"Why?"

"Don't you see? You did all that for love. You essentially saved Olympus _twice_ because of someone you loved. As long as Annabeth was alive, you would fight. And now she's gone." Aphrodite explained. Percy frowned.

"And…"

"That's where I came in. I saw Piper and Jason break up and then you two get closer. I might add, it was my doing that nudged you two together. Your feelings for each other were already there, you just needed a nudge. I understand that you have feelings for her and Chiron wasn't wrong when he told you that Piper is the same."

"Is that all?"

"Pretty much. Piper misses you, Percy. Go back to her." The dream faded and Percy snapped awake.

"Fuck!"

**DON'T WORRY, I'M GONNA UPDATE GEN NEXT WEEK!**


	9. Piper IV

***pops out from a hole in the ground* Hi, me again.**

"Again!" Sherman Yang yelled. Piper wiped sweat from her eyes and picked up her sword. She took her stance across from the son of Ares. He charged, swinging his sword wildly. Piper dodged and swiped. Sherman countered and attacked. Quickly, Piper swung low and knocked the blade away. She rolled and popped up only to find the other sword pointing at her.

"Too slow, McLean." As quickly as she could, Piper drew Katoptris and knocked Sherman's sword away. As her foe tried to recover, Piper jumped up and tackled him. They fell to the ground. Piper put her foot on Sherman's chest. He looked up. Icicle was pointed at him and Katoptris' blade was against his throat. Piper smirked.

"I believe this one goes to me." She helped her instructor up, handing him his sword.

"Not bad, McLean. Not bad at all. You're definitely better than some of your siblings." Sherman shot a glance at the rest of the Aphrodite cabin. Drew was busy fiddling with her nails and a few other girls were fixing their hair every two seconds, much to the annoyance of the Ares instructors. The only people actually making an effort to improve was Mitchell and Lacy. Even though the Ares campers were far better, the two were doing decently well. Piper looked over at the sundial. It was almost noon. The lunch conch sounded. The Aphrodite campers dropped their swords, excited to finally get out of this godsforsaken arena. Mitchell looked slightly disappointed, but followed the cabin back. Piper didn't follow, instead opting to set up a dummy. She began slashing away at it.

"Hey, Piper?" A voice asked. Piper turned around. It was Lacy. The younger girl was holding her sword.

"What's up, Lacy?"

"Can you help me fight better?"

"Why don't you go eat? I'll help you later. I just want to be alone for now." Piper said. Lacy nodded a bit sadly, but left. Piper turned back to her dummy and continued hacking at it, releasing all her frustrations.

Damn Percy for not coming back. Percy was many things, but selfish was not one. Damn him for leaving her. Piper missed him _so badly_. She wanted him back.

Piper quickly lost interest in sword practice. She buckled Icicle onto her belt and left the arena. As she walked through the common, the monument to Annabeth caught her eye.

Of course she had seen it, the whole camp had. It was thirty feet tall and made of marble. It wasn't so much a monument to Annabeth as it was to all demigods who have ever lost their lives. Two statues of demigods, a boy and a girl, were being led by a stone satyr, who pointed at Thalia's Tree, stood atop a Corinthian pillar, designed like the ones at the Parthenon. The names of dead demigods wrapped around the pillar, oldest at the top.

Piper looked up at it. She rested her hand on Annabeth's name at the very bottom.

"I'll bring him back, Wise Girl. Promise." Maybe it was Piper's imagination, but the name seemed to glow. Piper steeled her nerves and went back to her cabin. She grabbed her bag and started throwing clothes into it. After a dozen minutes and two written notes later, she left the cabin. One note promoted Mitchell to head councilor and the other was left for Leo and Grover. It told them not to tell anyone where she was going. Or else.

Once Piper taped the note for her friends onto the door of Bunker Nine, Piper McLean took one last look at Camp Half-Blood and left.

She hitchhiked to JFK Airport and bought a one way ticket to Anchorage. As she boarded the plane, she looked back towards the city. Though she grew up in Malibu, New York was more her home than California ever had been. She was going to miss it.

Several hours later, the plane landed in Alaska. Piper got off, the scenery of a larger city vastly different than that of Nome. Piper made her way to the taxi line. She hailed a cab and got in.

"Where to, miss?" The driver asked.

"How close can you get to Nome?" Piper asked. The driver frowned.

"Not very, why?" Piper leaned forward. She held out a wad of cash, nearly three hundred mortal dollars. The driver looked at the money, to Piper, and back to the money.

"I-I can't accept bribes, miss." Piper set down the money. She hated having to do this, but there was no other option.

"Take me to Nome and forget everything from now until you get back," she said, using charmspeak. The cabbie's eyes glazed over and he hit the gas.

**If you juuust read this, refresh. Should be a new chapter up.**


	10. Percy V

**You lucky people, you got two updates **

Mountains are big. Massive stone monoliths created from tectonic plates pushing together. Percy gazed at the horizon, observing a mountain range. He was going to climb those one day. He climbed down from the tree he was in. He needed more food, which meant he had to go to the Sawyer's. Mrs. O'Leary stood and yawned, her red eyes staring at her master. Percy rubbed her nose.

"Gotta go, girl. I need to get some food," he told her. The hellhound tilted her massive head as if to say, "Then go get it, stupid." Percy sighed. Dogs.

Percy walked up to the Sawyer home and knocked. Thumping feet ran to the door and it flew open. The oldest Sawyer, Jack, smiled at him.

"Hey, Orion. I'm assuming you're here for the usual?"

"How'd you guess?"

"Well, whenever there's food, you usually turn up, so…" Jack said. Percy smirked.

"You know me so well," he said. Jack stepped back to allow the exile into the house. Percy walked through the foyer and into the kitchen. Lila was sitting at the table, drawing. She smiled at the demigod. Percy waved.

"Ah, hello, Orion!" Jon said, walking in. He was carrying bags of food, for both his family and Percy.

"Hello, Jon. Got the usual?"

"Yep. It's actually a bit more than usual, actually. Made a tad more money, so I was able to get more," the older man said. A bag was exchanged, along with a handshake and Percy left. A voice called out behind him.

"Orion, wait!" Percy turned. Lila was running up to him, a piece of paper in her hand. She handed it to him.

It was a sketch of a Greek warrior, standing in the surf. His sword was held at his side and a trident was in the other. The helmet obscured his features, except for his eyes. They were a brilliant sea green. The most notable detail, however, wasn't of the warrior. It was the silhouettes of different monsters in the foreground. Percy glanced at Lila.

"You drew this?" She nodded. "It's pretty good." Lila beamed.

"Thanks. I like drawing. It's fun," she disappeared back inside without another word. Percy folded up the drawing and slid it into his pocket. He waled to the edge of the first and whistled once. Mrs. O'Leary bounded from the underbrush. Percy jumped onto her back. She took off, heading back home.

Percy was chopping up potatoes when he heard barking. Uncapping Riptide, he threw open the door. His dog was fixed on something. Percy flicked on a flashlight and shone it in that direction. Something rustled in the bushes.

"Hey!" Percy yelled. Silence. He crept closer, Mrs. O'Leary at his heels. He slashed with Riptide and another sword caught his blow. Immediately, he began attacking. Whoever it was had experience. During the scuffle, the flashlight dropped and turned off. Percy kicked low, knocking his foe to the ground. They fell with a grunt. He flicked back on the flashlight to reveal… Piper.

"What. The. Hades. Are you doing here?" He growled. Piper stared up at him.

"I ran from camp, Fishsticks," she said. Percy scowled.

"Why?"

"Because I couldn't stand it there without you!" Piper burst. "It's no fun and I can't sleep at night with the knowledge that you're out here _alone_. You're my best friend, Jackson. I care about you." She said. Percy stared at her. He pulled her up and promptly slung her onto Mrs. O'leary's back.

"Take her away, girl. Back to camp," The hellhound snorted and didn't move. "Back to camp, girl." Percy said again. Mrs. O'Leary refused to move. Percy huffed in frustration and went back inside, locking the door. He finished preparing his meal and ate, trying to ignore his friend outside. Once, he glanced outside. Piper was playing fetch with a tree branch. Percy went about his normal nighttime routine, even going to bed. Before climbing underneath the blankets, he looked at the temperature. Fifteen degrees. Wow. He looked outside again. Piper was curled up against Mrs. O'Leary, shivering. Percy turned his eyes upwards. He could imagine Aphrodite laughing at him.

"Fuck you," he muttered and unlocked the door. He walked over to his sleeping friend and draped his cloak over her. Cold air seeped through Percy's body. Piper immediately relaxed, content spreading across her face. Percy scooped her up, carried her inside, and laid her on his bed. He laid the blankets over her and fluffed the pillow. Percy stared at the sleeping demigoddess.

Her soft brown hair was spread across the pillow, like an explosion. Her expression was one of content and relaxation. Absentmindedly, Percy stroked her hair, then recoiled when he realized what he was doing. He sighed. Damn her for coming here. He trudged over to the sofa and laid down on it, somewhat cold. Percy fell asleep that night angry yet somehow happy.

**Yes, I did update this with two chapter, why are you surprised? Anyway, I'm gonna watch the Microsoft/343/Xbox E3 presentation because I'm a Halo boi. PEACE! -RFA**


	11. Piper V

**Sorry for not updating. But also not sorry.**

Sunlight filtered through the window and hit Piper's face. She scowled in her sleep and buried her face in her pillow. The insistent light eventually drove her awake. Piper blinked and stretched. Sleepily, she looked around the small cabin. She frowned. Where were the other beds? Why was there a curtain? Oh. Right. Piper remembered. She had come back to Alaska and failed to get Percy back. So she fell asleep outside next to Mrs. O'Leary which might not have been her smartest idea. It had been really cold. She must be in a hunter's cabin. There were traps hanging on the wall, all polished along with a bow and a quiver filled with arrows. She wrapped the black blanket around her and pushed back the curtain.

There wasn't much to look at. Just a chair, a computer setup, and a television. Piper noticed the stairs leading downstairs. What kind of cabin had two floors? A loft, maybe, but not a whole other floor. Curious, she walked down.

The first floor was just as spartan as the second. A table with a chair sat towards one end near the small kitchen. A fire crackled in the hearth and a pot hung over it. Piper sniffed the air. Smelled like vegetable stew. Her stomach growled. She hadn't eaten since the plane ride.

The other part had a chair and another hearth. A small carpet covered the wood floor. Windows showed the outside, which was covered in snow. Piper sat at the small table, wondering if anyone lived here when the door opened. She jumped up, sword and dagger drawn before realizing that her weapons wouldn't harm a mortal.

"You can put those away now," Percy said. "You know damn well I can beat you in fight and you're probably very hungry. So sit down and wait." Piper sat. Percy went over to the hearth and stirred the stew. He threw some herbs in and sniffed it. It must have been good enough, so he lifted the pot off the hook and set it on a small countertop. Placing a bowl next to it, he filled it and gave it to Piper. gave it to his guest. Piper took it along with an offered spoon. She took a sip of it.

"Did your cooking skills improve, Jackson?" Piper asked, slightly laughing. Percy didn't smile.

"I've always been good at cooking," he said. Piper went back to her stew while also trying to get a read on Percy's emotions. After the Giant War, Piper had tried and succeeded at getting her siblings to develop more abilities. She had refused to believe that a child of Aphrodite's only powers were looking good, having an immaculate fashion sense, and being matchmakers. During that time, she helped her siblings learn to read other emotions better, along with hers. As such, she was often brought in during arguments to help dissolve the situation.

As she focused on Percy, his emotions slowly came to her. He was sad. This made sense seeing as Annabeth, the love of his life, his soulmate, was dead. One emotion trumped that and there was so much of it. Anger. Percy was extremely angry. He was mad at the gods for not protecting Annabeth, mad at the Fates for letting her die, mad at himself for not being able to protect her, mad at Chiron for not allowing him on the quest with Annabeth, and mad at… at Piper. She didn't blame him for the last one. There wasn't much else. Yes, he was happy being alone, but he wanted company. Someone to stay with him, to be with him. Someone close to his heart. Piper sensed apprehension within him. It felt new, as if it had just popped up.

Piper finished her stew. Percy grabbed it and set it in the sink. He turned around, bracing his hands against the countertop.

"Why did you come back?" he asked. "Why would you come to me when you have at least two other places to go to? What is here that isn't at camp?"

"You," Piper simply said. "You're here and not at camp." Percy scowled. Piper rarely saw that expression on his face and she didn't like that.

"Quit scowling," she ordered. "Or it'll stick." Percy rolled his eyes..

"Did you bring any clothes?" He asked. Piper shrugged.

"Only a few," Percy sighed.

"How many days can you last?"

"I'd be fine wearing the same ones for two days and I brought enough for three days," she said. Percy stared at her.

"You understand that this is Alaska? Cold, harsh, and unforgiving. If you want to stay here, you have to help." Piper nodded.

"What do I have to do?"

-One month later-

Piper stabbed at Percy with her sword. He effortlessly countered, sidestepped, and disarmed her. Piper stumbled and fell.

"You gotta stay on your feet, Pipes. If you fall in a fight, you die," Percy picked up her sword and handed it to her. "Try again. And don't stab. I hardly do and it really only works if your opponent is off guard." Piper stood back up and shifted her foot. She rushed forward and slashed. Percy blocked. Metal rang on metal as they exchanged blows. Piper was barely able to keep up as Percy rained blow after blow on her blade. Piper focused. She watched Percy's attacks. Left, right, left, up, slash, down, right, left, open! Piper struck. Icicle grazed Percy's shoulder. He yelped and stumbled backwards. As he fell, he kicked out Piper's legs. She landed on his chest, their faces inches apart. Piper stared at Percy's green eyes. Then she realized their position and scrambled off.

"Uh, sorry." Piper said. Percy stood and rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's fine. I fell and knocked you down," he recapped Riptide and looked up at the sky. "I think it's time for lunch."

Lunch was prepared without a hitch. Percy fixed himself a moose meat sandwich, much to his friend's disdain. Piper threw together a salad, which Percy wrinkled his nose at. They went outside and sat on the ground. Percy chewed silently on his sandwich. Piper poked at her salad before setting her fork down.

"Why won't you come back?" She asked. Percy glanced sideways at her, scowling. Piper's instincts told her to stop, but she pressed harder. "I mean, seriously, people miss you. You're a leader there. The younger campers looked up to you and the older ones saw you as one of the best. Hell, even Clarisse thought you were a better sword fighter than her. The camp needs you, Percy." Percy finished his sandwich. He stared into space, not moving.

"I'm never going back, Piper. Not with you here with me," he said, quietly. "Besides, someone else needs to step up and lead." The son of Poseidon stood and went back inside. A burning desire to be near him drove Piper to follow.

As she stepped inside, Percy was washing his plate. Or rather, he was gathering tools to fix something. Not for the first time, Piper stared at his arm muscles. How could she not? They were well defined after years of monster and sword fighting. Living in the wilderness had helped too. Piper set her unfinished food on the table. Percy glanced over at her, but paid her no heed. Piper stepped closer to him. He flinched slightly.

"Pipes?"

"I'm not leaving you here alone, Percy," Piper whispered. She wrapped her arms around Percy. "You can't be alone forever."

"I know," he murmured into her hair. Piper looked up and into his bright green eyes. They shone with a light she hadn't seen since Annabeth had left, the last time Percy saw his girlfriend. It was a light of worry. Piper listened to Percy's emotions. He was worried that Piper would eventually leave and never be seen again. He failed to protect someone he cared about once and it wouldn't happen again. Percy was unwaveringly loyal to those he loved. And Piper was among those.

"Percy, I need to tell you something," Piper whispered, burying her face in Percy's chest.

"What?"

"I'm in love with you." she said. When Percy was quiet for longer than she liked, Piper looked up. Percy was staring down at her.

_Say it_. Piper thought.

"Pipes, I-"

_Say it, Fishsticks_.

"I am, too. In love with you." Percy finally said. They were quiet, still holding each other, still staring into the other's eyes. Unable to stand it, Piper pulled Percy's face down to hers and kissed him.

And she vowed, right there, that Percy would never be alone again.

**Y'know, to be honest, I kinda hate myself for waiting so long for this. Meh. I can deal with it. GEN update next! -RFA**


	12. Percy VI

**I'm gonna wrap this up in two chapters; one in Piper's POV and in third person.**

To say that Percy was surprised would be an understatement. He pulled back quicker than either of them wanted and ran out the door. Ignoring Piper's calls, Percy ran for the edge of the forest. Mrs. O'Leary tried to follow, but he told her to stay. The hellhound howled. Percy kept running. He tore through the trees and brush before finally coming to a stop. and sat down heavily. His breath rang in his ears and he was pretty sure a monster could find him just from how loud his breathing was. Percy drew a ragged breath and tried to calm his nerves. What the Hades was wrong with him? Piper kissed him. So what? It's not like he hadn't kissed anyone before. _I've only kissed Annabeth like that_, he thought. But Annabeth was dead. _She's waiting for me though. _Percy looked up and into the sky. The stars were twinkling brightly. The same stars that he had looked at with Annabeth, imagining their future together. Now that future would never happen. They would never have kids, no grandkids, nothing. Percy curled into a ball and laid on the ground, crying.

"Percy," a voice said. Percy looked up. Piper was standing over him, concern in her eyes.

"What?" he asked, quietly.

"Are you okay?"

"No. No, I'm not." Percy turned his back on Piper and started walking back.

"You can't just turn your back on everything, Jackson!" Piper yelled. Percy whirled around to face her.

"What?"

"I said, you can't turn your back on everything," Piper said, more confidently. "That's not the Percy Jackson I know. The Percy I know would face the future and charge. I get that you're sad and angry at everything, but you have to move past that. As much as it hurts to say it, Annabeth's gone. She's not coming back. You could go to Hades and force him to give her back, but it's not natural, not right. She wouldn't want that."

"Don't tell me what she would and wouldn't want! You didn't know her like I did!" Percy exploded. The ground began trembling. "Do you know what happened _years_ ago? She was captured by the Titans and I went to rescue her. When I got the Curse of Achilles, she kept me tethered to the world. She took a fucking poison knife for me to protect me! Her face and name were the only things I remembered when Hera wiped my memory! And then I fell into literal _hell_ to be with her so she wouldn't be alone! That's why I ran. Because there's too many memories of her at camp." Percy fell to his knees and took a shaky breath. The tremors stopped.

"Everyday, I think about her. I think about her hair, her face, her whole damn personality. If I had gone on that quest, maybe she would be alive," Percy looked up at Piper. "I would die for her. If I had to die for her to live, I would accept that. But she died for me." Piper sat next to him.

"Percy,hear me out. It's okay that you still love Annabeth. I get it. You two were literally made for each other. But she's gone. I know you don't want to hear that, but it's true. You have to move on. I'm here for you, Percy. No matter what," Piper thought about her next words. "If.. if you don't want me here, with you, I understand. I'll be gone by tonight." The daughter of Aphrodite stood, leaving Percy alone. Percy stared at the ground, then at her retreating figure. He jumped up and ran after her. Grabbing her wrist, he spun her around and kissed her. He pulled back.

"Stay, Pipes. I-I want you to stay." Piper smiled.

"I knew you'd say that," she said. Percy rolled his eyes.

"Shut up. Let's go home."

**You do NOT want to know how hard it was to write these two together. I wanted their character's to be as close to canon as possible which means Percy would be entirely devoted to Annabeth, despite her, y'know, dead. But I got it. Took a bit, but I got it. Review, plz! I like seeing those in my inbox. -RFA**


	13. Percy VI Extended

**Hi. Me again. Yeah, um, I broke my own damn rule. This chapter is a continuation of the last Percy chapter. So uh, read? I guess?**

The next morning, Percy woke up with Piper by his side. He ran his fingers through her hair. She stirred and grabbed his hand.

"Whut're you doin'?" she murmured sleepily.

"Playing with your hair," Percy answered. Piper sighed.

" 'M tryna sleep," she muttered. Percy laughed softly.

"I'm getting breakfast." He started to get up, but was pulled back down. Piper kissed him and snuggled closer.

"Stay with me a little longer," she said. Percy wrapped his arms around her. They lay for a while longer before Piper sat up.

"Okay, I'm hungry now. Time for food." She pulled on a random sweatshirt that happened to be Percy's and went downstairs. Percy followed suit.

As they ate, Percy outlined the plan for the day.

"I'm gonna chop some wood for the fire. Winter is gonna be here in a few weeks, so we need to stock up on supplies."

"I'll go into town and get charcoal, chips, and such. Do the Sawyers have our stuff?"

"I think they will by tomorrow. We're gonna have to harvest what's left in the garden, then I'll go hunting." Piper made a face at the prospect of butchery, then quickly shifted the subject.

"Fine. Can we go hiking later? Maybe even camp out?" Percy nodded.

"Sure. We gotta get our supplies first, though." The son of Poseidon stood and walked upstairs to change. He put on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. When he went back downstairs, Piper was sitting in his deskchair. She spun around, fingers steepled.

"I've been waiting for you," she said in a horrible villain impression. Percy rolled his eyes.

"Shut up and change," he said. Piper laughed and ran upstairs.

A few minutes later, they were outside, harvesting what remained of the garden. Percy stabbed the ground with his shovel, leaning on it and wiping sweat from his eyes. Piper looked over at him, smiling. Her expression quickly turned to fear and surprise. Dropping to the ground, Percy allowed the monster to leap over his head. He pulled out Riptide and uncapped it, the sword springing to full size. Piper scrambled over to him, Icicle and Katroptris at the ready. The monster got to its feet and shook itself off. The two demigods finally got a good look at it.

It seemed to be a fusion of two animals that had no business being fused together. A lion's head roared while a goat's bleated angrily. The body was the front part of a goat, complete with gray, shaggy fur and the back was a lion's. Instead of a feline tail, a green snake whipped around, baring its fangs and hissing.

"Uh, Percy, what the fuck is that?" Piper asked. Percy recognized it. He hadn't seen it in nearly ten years.

"It's the Chimera. Which means…"

"Easy, Sonny," a voice said. A woman stepped out from the forest behind the monster. Her sharpened, triangular teeth reminded Percy of a shark's. Her black, beady eyes glared at the two demigods.

"Hello, Perseus." she said.

"Wow, hi, Echidna. Long time, no see."

"Fishsticks, how do you know this lady?"

"We met once in Saint Louis, Missouri. She made me fall off the Gateway Arch."

"I did not! That was Sonny's fault!"

"Oh, please! He was a freaking Chiuauha!" Percy yelled. Piper's head whipped back and forth, as if following a tennis match. The Chimera kept its heads trained on her except for the snake, which was upright as though scanning. It suddenly hissed and a second later, a mass of black bowled into the fusion monster. Snarls filled the air before golden monster dust settled on the frosen ground. Mrs. O'Leary growled at Echidna. She bared her teeth.

"You two just wait. After I finish making more friends for Sonny, your camps will be gone!" Percy lunged for Echidna, but she was gone. He drove Riptide into the dirt as if stabbing a monster.

"Percy, you heard her. She's going to attack the camps," Piper said. "We have to do _something_." Percy nodded and stood.

"I know. Much as it pains me, we have to go. Pack your clothes. We're gonna take a trip."

**Okay, so I know y'all are expecting some apology. Sorry. There. I said it. Now review, dammit. Jeez, I feel bad breaking my own rule. Piper's POV next, then the final chapter. Bye. -RFA**


	14. Status update

**Yeah, hi. Me again. I read through this and I've decided that this story is done. Sorry to you few people that liked this, but I'm done. Pipercy is one of the few ships that has nearly no followers and it's nice to see some people enjoy this. Anyway, that's all for now. Adios. -RFA**


End file.
